Gravé dans la peau
by Anders Andrew
Summary: En se réveillant, Shizuo découvre sur son poignet une "soulmate mark", une inscription sensée désigner une personne pour qui on est sensé avoir le coup de foudre immédiatement en la voyant. Le nom qui est inscrit ne plaît décidément pas beaucoup à Shizuo, et il est bien déterminé à botter le train de son propriétaire, soupçonnant une nouvelle manigance.


**Titre** : Gravé dans la peau  
**Fandom** : Durarara!  
**Rating** : R  
**Genres** : UA...pas franchement romantique en fait. Plutôt hurt/comfort...voire pas de comfort.  
**Personnages** : Shizuo/Izaya  
**Nombre de mots** : 1032  
**Commentaires** : Correspond au prompt "Durarara! Shizaya. Matching Soulmate Markings." sur le meme à UA, mais pas exactement comme il était écrit. Bon, j'aime bien ce que ça a donné quand même, et ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas bossé sur le fandom, alors je suis contente de ce que ça donne ^^ J'aimerais continuer à écrire sur l'anime et sur ce pairing. On verra bien ^^

* * *

C'était un matin ordinaire. La sonnerie du réveil était stridente, comme d'habitude, et Shizuo l'écrasa sans le vouloir en cherchant le bouton pour l'éteindre l'appareil – choisi pour sa solidité – continua néanmoins à striduler jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ouvrir les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il vit, après avoir suivi du regard son bras tendu, une marque étrangement nette sur son poignet.

Il se redressa vivement, s'assit dans son lit pour examiner son poignet.

Ce n'était pas tant la marque que ce qu'elle désignait qui avivait son intérêt. Il avait entendu parler de ces drôles d'inscription apparaissant du jour au lendemain sur certaines personnes. Les médecins n'avaient pas encore été capables de l'expliquer.

Les jeunes appelaient ça les « soulmates marks ». C'était devenu presque tendance, et certains s'en faisaient même tatouer des faux.

Bien sûr, lui, il s'en fichait, jusqu'à ce que ça apparaisse sur sa peau.

Et évidemment, il y avait un nom d'inscrit. Ça faisait comme de minces cicatrices en relief, mais d'un rouge purpurin. C'était, paraît-il, impossible à effacer. C'était gravé dans l'ADN, semble-t-il, bien que de nombreux scientifiques refusent d'y croire. En effet, comment l'ADN pouvait-il être performant au point de pouvoir écrire des kanjis sur le corps de quelqu'un ? Kanjis désignant une personne spécifique, existante, qui aurait elle aussi une marque, complémentaire à la première, et signifiant un « coup de foudre » assuré entre les deux protagonistes ?

C'était complètement loufoque. Pourtant, cela s'était révélé exact dans la majorité des cas, d'où le surnom de « soulmates marks ».

Le message était parfaitement lisible, comme gravé à l'encre, et Shizuo n'eut aucun mal à le déchiffrer. Il blêmit sur le coup, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir.

Le nom d'Orihara Izaya. Sur son poignet, une marque à vie.

La colère fusa avant même toute pensée cohérente.

.

Un mafieux accompagné de deux comparses effectuait une transaction financière avec un informateur dans un entrepôt désert lorsque le bâtiment se mit à trembler sous l'arrachement brutal de la porte.

Izaya esquissa un sourire nerveux en rangeant une liasse de billets dans sa poche, puis fila comme une flèche. Mais il était trop tard, et dans son dos, il entendit une voix rugir :

- Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Une caisse faisant trois fois sa taille atterrit à quelques centimètres de lui, explosant sous l'impact. Il entendit des coups de feu, mais ne se retourna pas, courant à travers les rayonnages. Ils feraient à eux trois une courte distraction dont il devait profiter pour s'enfuir.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de combattre en lieu clos cette force de la nature qu'était Heiwajima Shizuo.

Il atteignit une porte, mais elle donnait sur un escalier menant au toit. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

Derrière lui, il entendit la porte claquer.

- Izayaaaaaaaa !, hurla à nouveau Shizuo.

A un étage au dessus, l'informateur passa la tête dans la cage d'escalier et lui adressa un sourire empli de fiel dissimulé.

- Shizu-chan. Ça faisait un bail...

Shizuo monta une marche, et Izaya en fit de même. Ils s'observèrent, en chien de faïence, et chaque fois que le blond tentait d'approcher, l'autre s'empressait de s'écarter. Il était déjà chanceux que Shizuo n'ait pas arraché la rampe pour la lui jeter à la figure.

- Que me vaut le plaisir..., demanda l'informateur en se penchant dans le vide. Ou plutôt, le déplaisir de ta visite ?

- Tu le sais très bien, gronda Shizuo, le nez en l'air.

Izaya plissa les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Menteur !

- Cette discussion ne mène à rien, déclara le brun sur un ton nonchalant, haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ne pas continuer sur le toit, ce sera plus amusant.

Il se remit à courir. Instinctivement, Shizuo le suivit. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux : Izaya fuyait, et lui essayait de le rattraper – pour l'étrangler, lui démonter la tête, le frapper à mort, le tabasser contre un mur, l'embrasser sauvagement, le déchiqueter à mains nues, le faire éclater comme une pastèque, lui apprendre la vie, le fracasser avec un panneau de signalisation, l'écraser sous un distributeur de soda...

Tout à ses pensées morbides, il arriva sur le toit, essoufflé mais d'attaque pour un nouveau round.

Izaya se tenait à quelques mètres de là, une distance raisonnable pour lui permettre de s'échapper si Shizuo devenait un peu trop dangereux.

Celui-ci retroussa vivement sa manche et montra son poignet.

- Je veux parler de ÇA ! C'est encore un de tes mauvais tours, avoue-le !

Il se rendit compte en le disant que sa voix avait pris une intonation désespérée, comme s'il espérait vraiment que tout cela ne soit qu'une manigance, et pas une espèce de signe tordu du destin. Il n'y croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

- Si je l'avoue, est-ce que tu me laisseras sortir d'ici ?, demanda Izaya. J'en doute.

- Je savais que c'était toi, rugit le blond en fonçant sur lui, bras tendus.

Au lieu d'esquiver, l'informateur lui fit un croche-pied, et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Shizuo l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt, mais Izaya souleva celui-ci, dévoilant son ventre.

Écrit en kanjis malhabiles, d'un rose passé d'anciennes cicatrices, son nom s'étalait en diagonale sur la peau pâle au dessus du nombril.

Il relâcha Izaya, estomaqué. Il pouvait toujours essayer de se convaincre que c'était faux. Il avait essayé très fort.

Mais là, en voyant la marque que portait Izaya, il le sentait au fond de ses tripes.

C'était vrai. Tout était vrai.

- Tu as l'air surpris, susurra l'informateur en laissant retomber le vêtement. Peut-être parce que ta marque vient juste d'apparaître. Mais tu sais...

Une forte douleur frappa Shizuo dans le ventre. Il baissa les yeux et repoussa Izaya ce dernier eut le temps d'extraire son couteau avant de lui échapper à nouveau, rapide et vif comme l'éclair.

Shizuo se redressa difficilement, à genoux sur le sol en béton. Izaya le regarda de haut, essuyant sa lame avec un mouchoir.

- La mienne date du lycée, avoua-t-il sans sourire cette fois.

Puis il abandonna Shizuo là.


End file.
